Kahlan's Challenge
by ficwriterm
Summary: Kahlan is affected by magic and changed into an opposite of herself. It's the task of Richard, Zedd and Cara to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

Kahlan looked back and had a strange feeling. She was dizzy and didn't know what was going on. It had been like this all the time since they had left the Castle of Lyonhall. It was more like a power. A power that tried to seaze her from within. She knew it, this power had touched her one time before. Was it now the second time?

"Kahlan, are you okay? You don't look good."

"Ah, I'm fine Richard, I'm fine. It's just… I don't feel like myself right now."

Zedd looked at Kahlan worried but then turned his head sharply up. He looked at the sky, which was still blue, but got fast darker. It had a certain menacing shine. The clouds gathered from beyond the horizon and were like drawn by a magnet above them.

"What the…?" Zedd frowned and looked at Richard and Cara, who stared at the sky. Kahlan held her head and started to shake.

"It's... the time… again", Kahlan murmured in a low voice.

"What? What time?" Richard ran at Kahlan and held her on his arms.

"I knew it's going to happen. It's the magic, the... sooner or later. Richard, please come here."

Kahlan grabbed Richard to her.

"Remember these words Richard. Remember!" Kahlan gasped. "I… am… not what you are going to see. I am not….that."

Kahlan looked like she was on the verge of collapsing, her eyes were almost in tears. Richard looked at her.

"Kahlan, I don't understand what you are saying."

"There... is a connection, of all confessors, to a realm that we are not supposed to speak of and it makes us… sometimes… turn into… No!"

Suddenly the sky turned fully black. Richard didn't hear Kahlan's words. The storm raged on. Zedd smelled something burning in the air. It was a strange smell, not typical and he almost recognized some cries in the air, but it could have been just his imagination.

The storm reached rapidly its full power. Rain hit them hard and it was difficult to speak one to another. In the middle of everything Richard looked up at the sky and saw a red flash. The lightnings seemed to strike through strange clouds with sharp edges and he knew the image would stay in his mind.

The storm was over as suddenly as it had apparead. Richard looked at his companions, everybody soaking wet. Zedd squeezed drops out from his hair and Cara looked like she could kill somebody.

"Kahlan? Are you okay?" Richard asked, smiled and turned to Kahlan.

Kahlan's look and voice made him step back.

"Never been better." Water dropped from Kahlan's black beautiful hair but she didn't make a single gesture to dry herself. "You should know it."

"Do you want that I…", Richard started, well confused by Kahlan's behavior.

"I've got to go. Now, I'm wet, I've got to go", Kahlan said looking at Cara.

Cara shook and Zedd and Richard were startled by Kahlan's words.

"Kahlan, what…, hey, where are you going to… should we just continue and the sun will dry us, okay?" Zedd said.

"I need to go. I want a moment for myself okay? You will meet me in the town again. I think so."

"Hey, Kahlan", Richard spoke as friendly as he could. "Shall we not go there together? We are soon there in any case."

"I said I want to be alone for a moment. Is it not clear?"

Kahlan took her things, looked determined and started to march on. The trio looked at her and had to accept the situation.

"We will catch her soon again", Richard said.

"Yes, but if it will be soon...don't be sure about it", Cara said. Her face was serious, but there was a certain anticipation on it. "Be careful Richard." It looked like Cara would have wanted to say something more to Richard.

Kahlan walked until the others couldn't see her any more, started to shake again and took a small path off the main road.

When she was sure that she couldn't be seen, she collapsed on the ground.

Meanwhile, the trio continued their walk.

"Cara, I saw how you wanted to say to me something. What is it?" Richard turned to Cara, feeling confused and unable to clear his mind about the change in Kahlan's behavior. "She doesn't do this often."

Cara turned her head down but looked quickly at Zedd.

"I…", Cara hesitated and marched on. "Maybe it's nothing and we will see see her soon again in the town. I hope so."

"What, maybe it's nothing? And you hope so? What if it's something? What is it? Cara, what is on your mind? What is it that you don't want to tell? And what Kahlan whispered to me before the storm, it was strange." Richard got visibly worried.

"Oh Richard...", Cara felt pressed but then calmed herself. "Oh sorry, I don't think I should… tell about this."

"If it's about Kahlan", you should.

"Okay Richard. But don't get mad at how things are, if they are how I fear."

Cara sighed and started to tell what she thought was going on. Long time ago at People's Palace, when Cara was still being trained, she had heard and seen things related to confessors. These things happened, Cara explained, because of distortions in magic, because of remainders from uncompleted spells. These residuals of spells affected especially the stronger people, like wizards, confessors and leaders. It's as if the distorted magic forced people to turn from their normal state of mind to their opposite.

"The good turned bad and the bad turned good", Cara continued, "Darken Rahl wanted us to believe that this was not a usual thing to happen. But it was known that it happened, more often than expected."

"So wait a second", Richard interrupted Cara. "You mean that Kahlan might be now the opposite of herself? And what happens then? And how long time does it take that she turns back to herself?"

"Nobody knows how it really goes. It seems that a sufficiently strong event would influence the person in question to bring her back to herself."

"And if this doesn't happen, the person is not changed back?"

"That's true, Richard."

"Cara, you are right. I can confirm it's so how you have understood it", Zedd said. "But Richard, I think you are the key here. You have the strongest connection to Kahlan. And if somebody gets her back to her normal state, it must be you."

Richard's face turned bleak and for a short moment he fell into serious thoughts. Then he raised his head.

"We must find her as soon as possible. Come on, what are we waiting?"


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed around unconscious Kahlan. Then four shadows appeared. They surrounded Kahlan, lifted her softly and started to carry her. A gentle wind ran through the forest. The shadows transformed into four ravens, flying with Kahlan on their wings to the south. After reaching the town, the destination were the quartet was heading to, the ravens landed on an empty area at the center. They turned into shadowy human forms and led the confessor forward. When everything was ready, the shadows disappeared, leaving Kahlan to sleep.

"Where... oh where am I?"

Kahlan came slowly to her senses. She was lying on a soft bed and around her she saw a big room, old style, with wide open windows. She walked to the window, at the same time noticing she was in her underwear. The window opened to an inner yard of a building. The place resembled an administrative center. She couldn't see anybody but she could here sounds of the town.

She checked the room carefully. Everything looked normal but she didn't know where she was. There were clothes hanging and the Confessor's white dress was there too. She thought that she should dress up, but didn't know which dress to take: all the clothes and dresses looked unfamiliar. Then she heard somebody knocking on the door and calling her.

"Are you ready Genevieve? The meeting is starting soon."

Kahlan was really confused and shook her head. "Gen… Genevieve? I… is this my name?" she thought. Something was wrong, starting with her name.

"Miss Genevieve, please", the voice urged.

She felt that she couldn't do more than follow her first instincts for now. "Genevieve… Genevieve…" she thought and had the impression that memories just started to form in her mind. Whether they were true memories, she couldn't know.

Things started to unfold according to these fresh memories. It seemed that she was an independent mercenary. Then she was wounded and captured, had escaped, then recaptured. She remembered being in a room with d'Haran generals, who praised her strength, her skills, her ruthlessness. She… she had made a deal with them.

Then the definite memory settled in. Her name was Genevieve. She was granted an independent guardian status affiliated with d'Hara. Her task was to fight against magic, all aspects of it, that was expected to be spreading to the region. And she fought against all signs of uprising of people against d'Hara or its ruler. Kahlan smiled and accepted these memories, without being able to understand their true origin in the distorted magic.

Kahlan looked at the clothes in the room. She felt she needed to dress to something in darker colors. She found such a black outfit, it was a complicated dress with details, perfectly matching with her current feeling of herself. The fabric was comfortable and the sleeves adjusted to her arms and wrists prefectly. The outfit felt flexible and well fitting. She attached the dark brownish corset piece, a wide decorative leather belt and pulled on the boots.

"Miss Genevieve, please."

Kahlan stepped out of the room and entered the corridor. The woman waiting for her looked serious.

"Our information tells us there are three people approaching this town. The head of administration suspects something. There is chance that they are instigators of instability for protests against d'Haran rule."

"I see. And you want me to check them out? And stop or kill them if needed?"

"Exactly Genevieve. You have done this job well so many times before and you will have an eye whether these are a real threat or just a false alarm. But general Treddros will tell you more about this."

The woman led Kahlan to a dark brown building facing the main road next to the market square.

"Ah Genevieve, there you are!", general Treddros greeted her. "As you heard, we need you again. We might expect some troubles in the form of three visitors. One old man, one young man and one blonde-haired woman. The young man is the most suspect. He looks just like the leader of a possible local, if not a broader, uprising, behind his otherwise innocent look."

"How does the young man look like?"

"He has brown hair, grey eyes and he is about the same age as you, Genevieve. He is quite handsome too, according to the informants."

"Handsome, huh?" Kahlan grinned. "Oh but that will not impress me. He can use the sword?"

"Perhaps, but we haven't seen him fighting."

"All right general", Kahlan bowed and smiled. "You can trust me, as you have trusted me so far. And one more question. You said there is one woman in this group. Is there a possibility that she is a… confessor?"

"No I don't think so. Hah, her manners are too far from a confessor's. It looks more that she is some kind of fighter."

"Good. I hate confessors. I would have killed her right away if she had been one."

General Treddross smirked.

"You know Genevieve, we are happy to have you here. You are such an important person to protect this town from any unrest and from any touch of magic. With your help, it's possible that we will fulfill the d'Haran requirement of pureness of state power to its maximum."

"Thank you general. It's just my duty to do my best always. Master Rahl guides my hand. And yes, as I have said, the deal with his generals has been the best decision in my life."

Kahlan heard herself speak these words. For a short moment a doubt rose in her mind. Where did these words come from? Is it really that I am this what I think I am? But the intensity of general's eyes on her and his approving smile detached Kahlan from doubts.

"Yes, indeed, I will certainly take care of these intruders", she repeated.

Kahlan smiled, touched her sword and knew that she was able to take anyone down whoever would oppose her.

Meanwhile, Richard, Zedd and Cara approached the town.

"Finally!" Richard exclaimed, "We must find Kahlan right away and see that she is okay. Maybe she is a prisoner here?"

Zedd and Cara looked at Richard.

"Well, certainly not a prisoner.", Cara said, "You know, the distorted magic is something that doesn't make the person weaker. It will make her at least equally strong as she is in her normal state."

"I see. So and uhh… if she is so changed now, is she a confessor? I mean, in her mind and spirit? Does she have confessor's skills? Can she confess?"

"That's a good question", Zedd answered, "very good question. I believe she cannot confess. Of course in flesh and bone she is just Kahlan, but her mind and state is… different."

"O...kay Zedd. But I hope she really turns back to herself after not so long time."

"It depends on us, Richard, on you", Cara said.

After a few moments of walking, they reached the town's north entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard, Zedd and Cara approached the gates of the town and entered the main road. Soon two soldiers stopped them and they could hear a woman's voice.

"Stop! Identify yourselves." Richard recognized immediately that the voice was that of Kahlan. His eyes wandered over the soldiers to see her.

"Kahlan! Thank goodness we found you!" he said loudly and saw Kahlan standing some distance behind the soldiers.

Kahlan stood in her black outfit, hand on her sword, and watched them coldly. She didn't show any signs of recognizing them.

"Kahlan? Who is Kahlan? I don't know anybody in this town called by this strange name. I asked you to identify yourselves."

"Kahlan, it's me Rich… umhh..."

Cara kicked Richard at the back of his leg. She forced a pleasing smile on her lips.

"Good day Miss. We are three wanderers looking for a nice little meal and a place to sleep. Would your beautiful town offer these amenities? We have money."

"Just three wanderers. Okay. It's Miss Genevieve. I let these soldiers show you a place to eat, but be prepared that I will question you later. We don't want any harm here."

Richard was restless inside but realized that all what Cara and Zedd had told was true. Kahlan was now clearly like somebody else. He would need a strategy what to do to get Kahlan back.

Kahlan, now Miss Genevieve, disappeared. The soldiers led them through the streets of the town. They arrived at an old building, brown and dilapidated, where there was a place to get something to eat. The people at the place looked at them suspiciously.

"Richard, it's good that you will try to take a contact with Kahlan directly. It's better than if we tried. After all it's you who has the closest relation to her", Cara said.

"I agree", Zedd added, "better you than us."

"But what really has happened to her?" Richard still wondered eating his bread and trying to calm down. He looked at Cara.

"Well it's not anymore what has happened. Many things can happen", Cara answered. "But the most important thing is to get her back. I think you must convince her that she is not what she believes to be. One way or another."

Cara stood up and turned now to the disinterested keeper of the shabby place who was cleaning bottles and took a step closer.

"Mister, hey, hello. Do you know this woman of the town, this Miss Genevieve?"

The man mumbled something, it was likely a "no", and didn't bother to watch at Cara. She stood enough close to the man and poked his arm.

"Wake up. I mean really, you must know her? Is she a leading person here? She acts like that. Like owning the town."

"Oh come on, you are a stranger here, why you are so interested in our businesses."

But the man's answer was left hanging in the air when Cara stepped in front of him.

"I think it's just a very appropriate, and reasonable, question," Cara said in a calculated cool tone. "You know her or not?"

The man froze when he saw Cara's eyes which were demanding for an answer.

"Lady…"

"Not a lady, but go ahead."

For a few seconds the man considered Cara's figure in front of him, not directly threatening, but all the more imposing.

"Well, it's a new woman here, that's right", he sighed and said in a low voice. "The rumor says she is a new independent guardian. Hunter. I don't know really what she is going to do. New here. But we are asked to follow her orders, if something comes up."

"What something? What could come up?"

At that moment the doors slammed open. The three soldiers re-entered the building. The man paled visibly before Cara.

"I hope you have eaten. Now you must come to explain what's your business here. We need only one person. You see, we are fair, you others are free unless you have something to hide." They turned to Zedd who looked at Richard.

"I will come", Richard stood up. "I'm the leader of this group."

"Okay. Come."

The men disappeared, Richard following them. After a short time a more normal color came back to face of the pale man.

"So what is it?" Cara changed to a softer tone as she saw that the man was stressed by this episode.

"No, it's… nothing. Usual here."

"Well it doesn't exactly look like usual. Seems that you are strongly controlled in this town. Am I right?"

The man nodded embarrassed and looked around. The other townsmen continued eating and were far enough to hear his discussion with Cara.

"What is it?" Cara whispered in an encouraging tone.

"I can't tell you much", the man said in a low voice, "but it's a question of magic and distortions what's happening here, in this town. This is a town that they make… experiments. We just must play along, or get killed. They send to us… these… changed people. These things happen. It's the ripples of something, some magic things, we never know."

Cara frowned. It was clear from the expression in the man's eyes that he had already spoken too much. She thanked him and returned to Zedd.

"It's so. It's not only Kahlan, but everything in this town is twisted. Magic, manipulation and control, it's much beyond even what we could think. We must trust Richard gets it. And that he saves Kahlan."

In the meantime, the soldiers with Richard had arrived at the town square.

"Get in, prepare for answering for what you are doing here", the soldiers said in a cold tone to Richard.

Richard shivered, ready to encounter whatever would come to get Kahlan back.

Kahlan was sitting in a big room behind a wide wooden table. A scribe sat next to her and two soldiers stood near the two entrances.

"Come in", she ordered Richard without looking at him.

Richard saw Kahlan, absorbed in giving orders to the scribe and pointing to a set of papers and open books.

"So visitors to our town right? What's your business? Where are you going to?"

"Miss Genevieve, thanks for receiving me. We are on our way to find our friend who has been missing."

"A friend? A soldier, priest, magician or what? What kind of a friend?"

"A woman friend, an important person. A very important person."

"Your close friend? And you are thinking to find her here?"

"Yes, a close friend and more. She is here."

Kahlan looked at him strangely.

"Yes, a close friend, her name is Kahlan. Do you know her? You must have heard this name before? Kahlan. Kahlan. You must know her."

"No I… I don't. Haven't heard."

Kahlan stood up behind her table. Richard was again struck by her beauty even in the grips of this other personality, by the dark wavy hair that landed on her shoulders, by her eyes, by her profile. Her dark eyes emanated a kind of intense warm light that would have made anybody melt.

"A close friend, right? Perhaps your girlfriend?"

"Oh…" Richard felt a warm color rising on her cheeks. Are my answers getting out of control? he thought to himself. But was there something to lose? "Yes, my girlfriend. She is my life. My mission is nothing without her."

"Strong love huh?" Kahlan looked at him more intensely, scrutinized his eyes, his features and his limbs. "Young sweet love? But this woman fled?"

"No, no no. She didn't go away, something happened. But she is not far."

"Not far? In this town? I'm not aware of any new people in this town, except you three wanderers."

Richard's blood was pumping. A conversation felt like going around in circles.

"Yes. So will you help me to Kahlan back? Do I need to prove my love for her?"

"Cut it. What is your real mission? Answer."

"The real mission is to get my love back. There's no other reason. Understand it, Miss, I can prove it any day to you. I believe you know what I am speaking of. Love is a powerful force, you must know it yourself."

With these words Richard fell silent. Kahlan looked at him stupefied. She thought what a strange stubborn idiotic young man this was, answering with such big words to her questions.

"For the last time, I…"

"Throw me to prison then! I don't have anything else to tell you. I just want Kahlan and nothing else."

"Guard", Kahlan nodded to one of the guards and made a sign with her hand.

The guard stepped to Richard and hit him with the backside of the sword, forcing him to kneel.

"Answer to Miss Genevieve!"

"I have already answered. I'm here to get my love back. And I'm going to get Kahlan back."

"See Miss Genevieve this arrogance! Should I break his fingers? Or what do you order?"

Kahlan was shaking both of anger and of confusion. She felt she had never met a person like this, answering in such a stupid, arrogant way to her questions.

"To the prison. Take him away! And report to general Treddros."

The soldiers stepped fast forward, stripped Richard from his sword and brought him to a cell in the basement. The heavy door of the cell folded and Richard was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now we must just wait", Zedd said to Cara when they got out of the poor building. "I hope Richard finds the way to get through to Kahlan's mind. I'm afraid she is under a strong influence of those strong fake memories."

"Yeah, I hate waiting but this is a thing between Richard and Kahlan. I believe in both of them, but it may take some time", Cara admitted. "Kahlan may throw him into prison or something."

"That's right. Let's keep ourselves busy until we hear something more. I have a few books with me that I have postponed for too long", Zedd murmured.

"Good for you. I have my exercises", Cara said tapping her Agiels. "Hah, you can never be good enough with these bad babies!"

Next morning Richard woke up in his cell. No signs of life other than steps of the soldiers. Just when he was about to start to ruminate again his fate, the steps approached, the door was hit and the soldier's voice said: "Stand up! Miss Genevieve is here."

Richard adjusted hastily his clothes and wiped his face. The soldier opened the door, carrying a warm bowl of soup and placed it on on the table.

"WeIl well Richard… Richard was the name? Have you slept well?" Kahlan smiled. "More cooperative today?"

"Kah.. Miss Genevieve, I'm always cooperative when there is a good reason", Richard glanced at the bowl.

"I guess you would enjoy this bowl of healthy, tasty soup? But do you have anything new to tell me?"

Kahlan had fully calmed down, she was her own strong self, her hair shiny and in curls.

"Yes I would, but I would enjoy much more if you came back to yourself, Kahlan. You must know me."

"Shut up. What is that with that Kahlan? Are you crazy?"

Kahlan's voice was low, controlled and threatening. She looked at Richard's eyes. It was clearly a game, this young man tried to challenge her, but she would not yield.

"No I'm not. Believe me." Richard watched quickly at the soldier and continued. He breathed faster and decided to make a move. "Kahlan, it's me, Richard!" He grabbed Kahlan by her shoulders, looked her deeply in the eye. It was clearly a thing which would cause him trouble, but no turning back now. "It's me, you must know me, in your heart and in your mind! I won't change what I'm telling you. I tell you the truth!"

At the corner of his eye he saw the soldier smile in a nasty way, stepping closer, like this was what he had been waiting for.

"Do.. not... do... this!" Kahlan said sharply, shivering of anger.

"Yes I will do this! You are wrong, Genevieve-Kahlan! Whatever it is, you must come back to yourself, Kahlan, I need you, nothing makes sense without you!"

The sheer unexpectedness of the situation made Kahlan gasp. The Genevieve in her couldn't control herself and she hit Richard on the cheek.

"Shut up! Don't talk to me like that! You must accept that I am, that I am..."

But as Genevieve-Kahlan, she couldn't anymore understand her own words. What was there to accept, she was the Hunter! the independent, the wolf, the lonely traveler, always by herself, approved by the Generals, but who was she? no, it was not, what had she experienced, General Treddros, the deal... she heard somebody saying to her: but I tell you you are the hunter, working for us. But more and more the words and thoughts got mixed in her head.

Kahlan saw this arrogant young man before him, his eyes looking at her without fear, the arrogant eyes, but eyes without a threat, eyes like from the past, from somewhere. These were not threatening eyes, it was like there was a reflection of a flame in these eyes, a flame of a campfire, a flame of a fire when she was sitting next to friends, listening, feeling, feeling the connection with these eyes, there was familiarity in these eyes, the line of the lips, of the nose… Ric...Richard...Zeddicus… Cara… then… storm, no memories, walking, ravens… then nothing.

Richard stood before Kahlan, his cheek aching from Kahlan's slap.

"Kahlan, ask the soldier to go out."

"What…", Kahlan shook strongly, "it's not… appropriate!… I mean…"

The soldier came next to Richard, hit him on his side.

"Miss Genevieve, this prisoner!"

"Go out, I will handle this!" With a strong effort Kahlan kept a calm face when she was saying this to the soldier. "Go. Out. Leave me with the prisoner."

The soldier hesitated and then bowed.

"As you wish my lady." He stepped out of the cell and closed the door.

Kahlan stood silent, proud, but half of her shaking. It was like forces fighting over her mind.

"Now, Richard, whatever is your name. I command you to speak to me with respect and reticence. It is not appropriate to-"

Richard couldn't control himself.

"Kahlan!" he took a step forward, felt Kahlan's warmth, looked her into the eyes, even deeper.

"You are not allowed to-", Kahlan's voice trembled.

"Kahlan. Speak to me. Look at me!"

"My duty is that all instigators in this region will be decimated to-", her voice was weaker with each word.

"Look at me. Listen to me."

"If it's my last deed at the service of d'Hara, I will-", but part of her knew it was too late, the Genevieve-Kahlan's words were fading.

"Feel me. It's me. Richard. And you are Kahlan."

"My last… service…", Kahlan-Genevieve mumbled in a low voice, knowing that it was only a matter of seconds when it would disappear from her, the part, the test, the ordeal.

The final lapse of time, the final resistance, the sweetest one, became to be overcome, when Richard kissed her lips. One time, two times. Longer.

"Kahlan… come back… come back."

"No… no…. oh…" Something more than an individual inside Kahlan knew this would be the bridge, the bridge of eternity, this connection with Richard, forbidden and allowed, in these moments, moments outside the normal, the normal of their time.

They embraced and kissed each other with passion, in the sweet fierce passion growing more intense, already knowing that the normal would follow, but this time, time out of time, special lapse of time would be theirs for eternity. Richard bringing Kahlan back, Kahlan wanting Richard to bring her back, it was written and known. In this interval all was possible, all thoughts and deeds and caresses. It was their time, nobody else's in this time and space when things got to be different than they were, not forever, but for a time that was special, for a time which showed the true meaning of love. Love for eternity, love over eternity.

A bell rang in a tall building in the town square. Zedd and Cara watched around and couldn't believe their eyes. Part of the town's facades were in movement. It was like the town's sihouette with its facades were waving and transforming back to their former state, the buildings that had looked like official ones, dismantled and rebuilt. Some of them disappeared and signposts changed their positions.

"Wow the coolness of magic!" Zedd exclaimed. "Seems that the magic's grip is leaving this town. Cara, I didn't know this kind of thing still existed! If the situation were different, I would be excited, but now it's about Kahlan and Richard. I hope they are safe."

As they walked to the center, they saw two figures coming out from a large grey building, with no soldiers around.

"Kahlan, Richard!" Zedd cried.

"Yes Zedd, what is it? Worried about something?" Kahlan smiled and winked.

"Oh… no, no no. It's... it's good." Zedd looked at Kahlan carefully, then Richard. "So Kahlan now. Not Genevieve?"

"Yes, Kahlan. Who else? Hah what a strange thing this was, the dreams, the mind playing with me. I feel good. You know sometimes it good to be somebody else to know better yourself. Right, Richard?"

"Certainly, hah, I could try the same sometimes."

Cara looked at them and felt relieved.

"So no time to waste. Kahlan, you scared the shit out of us but I knew Richard would get you back", Cara said, "but let's just hope those storms would be not so common in the regions where we are about to go now."

While walking towards the south gates they had a final glance over the town, meeting this time some happier faces in front of the houses, almost like sharing a common secret.

"But hey Zedd, please, can you do something to get my normal clothes back?" Kahlan asked laughing when they passed the town gate. "This thing just looks way too dark on me."


End file.
